


raw sugar

by kimaracretak



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Alex and Abbie have one last night together before DC
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Abbie Carmichael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	raw sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Maybe don't think too hard about the canon timeline...

Alex's back hit the door with a thud that wasn't loud enough to hide Abbie's low, pleased laugh. "God, I'm gonna miss you," she sighed, tangling her fingers in Abbie's hair, holding her in place no matter how Abbie tried to lean forward to recapture her lips - how much Alex wanted that, too.

The lights were still off in Alex's apartment, Abbie's face was lit only by the streetlamps outside. The shadows rippled across her face as she smiled, ran a hand up Alex's thigh and bunched her skirt up at her waist. "You mean you're gonna to miss having me in your bed, Cabot."

"Don't sell yourself short," Alex said. Abbie's hand found its way between her thighs and she sighed, the familiar pressure of Abbie's fingers warm over her dampening underwear a distraction from everything she wanted to say - every apology for how she'd treated her when they started working together, every thank you for the things Abbie had taught her.

It was good. It could have been something better, in a different world.

Abbie slipped her fingers under Alex's underwear, stroking a lazy path over cunt, around her clit, and Alex's head dropped back against the door. "It's not selling myself short," Abbie said. "It's about you not bringing the dead home with us. Tell me I'm wrong."

She pushed two fingers inside Alex with the last words, and was gratified when Alex just moaned in response. Her grip on Abbie's hair went slack, and Abbie took the chance to press forward, used her free hand to spread Alex's legs a little further apart as she claimed her previously-denied kiss.

"You'll survive, if it helps," she said when she pulled back, her fingers curling slowly inside Alex.

And Alex, lips swollen and eyes glazing over, just nodded.


End file.
